


Addict

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Comfort, Diabetes, Edge Play, Happy, I'm so proud of my grandpa son, Love, M/M, Magnum Opus, Rick/Morty - Freeform, Somebody, TOO HOT FOR TV, call a police and a fireman, fluffy as a goddamn rabbit, goddamn right, i can't, jesus goddamn, shitass so much love, you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Morty is horny. So horny he can't sleep. So naturally, he goes to the only person who could ever sate him so completely that he didn't even think it was possible. Not in a million years.Part 9 of my fics





	Addict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanthaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/gifts).



> YOU GUYS! You guys omg. omg. YOU GUYS. I can't believe I just wrote this masterpiece. At least I think it is one.  
> Until I write something better (I probably could) this is my magnum fucking shitass goddamn motherfucking holy shit jesus opus. I am SUPER PROUD of how profound and cute and sweet this is. You guys just read it omg just read how cute and fucking cavity-inducing this stupid shit is. Please call a paramedic. I live at 1234 Internet Street. Quick.

It was late, well early to be precise. Three o' clock in the morning. Rick sat on his bed leaned back against the headboard, knees up, tapping his foot boredly as he flipped through a porn magazine with way, way too many tentacles in it, his eyes half-lidded. He continued to flip-flop on his decision of shooting a batch on his stomach before he fell asleep.

A subtle smile curled his lips and he blinked before peering at the doorway. There he was. God he was already fidgeting. The kid was fucking insatiable. His smile grew wide and genuine, there was a chuckle in his voice.

“What? Twice earlier wasn't enough for you? I'm surprised you can fucking walk.”

Morty blushed and nodded, tilting his head down shyly. "I-I can walk just fine!" He mumbled defiantly. Even in the dim light Rick could see the red tinge to his skin.

Rick's smile grew wider in response to his slightly rebellious attitude.

“Cmere, you spoiled shitbag.”  
He patted a spot on the bed next to him.

Morty did as he was bidden, grinning like an idiot. He flopped on the bed next to Rick, between his legs no less, his shoulders raising sheepishly. What a retard.

Rick raised his brow at the position Morty had already put himself in, in relativity to his surprise package. And not long after he noticed him glancing between his legs. God damn. Morty's hands were on his crotch pretty much instantly.

Rick took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, slightly exasperated, definitely pleased though, spreading his legs further and pushing his hips up a bit to give him better access. He had to admit that Morty's sluttiness was a total turn on.  
“Jesus, Morty. Can't you ever calm the fuck down?” His words were taunting though the smile never left his lips.

The truth was that Rick's libido matched Morty's. He was always DTF and the lump forming quickly in his trousers betrayed his teasing words.

“W-whatever, Rick, look you're already hard.”  
A confident little smile hovered on his lips.

Rick rolled his eyes.  
“Suure because someone touching my-my dick wouldn't get me hard. Yeah, okay. W-w-what am I a eunuch?”

Rick leaned back further, however, basically melting into the headboard. Morty was still fondling him through his khakis. The old man reached down and curled a finger enticingly at him and Morty left of his ministrations, crawling properly between his legs on his hands and knees.

Okay, that was pretty hot. The look of fervor in Morty's eyes was searing.

“Closer..”  
Rick's eyes were heavily-lidded at this point.

The boy climbed into his lap, snuggling up close to him, sitting heavily and purposefully right against his junk, making him grunt.

He chuckled again .  
His hands settled on his smooth hips, slender fingers pressing swirling patterns into his flesh as they slipped beneath his shirt.

Morty lavished against Rick, enjoying the attention, and stretching with a shit-eating-grin on his face.

Rick smirked as he put a finger beneath his chin and tilted it up until he could lean in and press his lips to Morty's much softer more supple ones.  
The boy opened his mouth avidly to accept Rick's tongue, letting him invade there too just like he had invaded every other part of Morty's body. It made him moan quietly, a small squeak at the end of it as Rick bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He drew back, startled.

“E-easy, Rick.”

He put a finger to his lip and poked, pouting.

“Oh c'mon I've done much worse thin- much worse to you.”  
He leaned back a little more and reached up to a hand through the younger boy's hair, caressing all the way until it rested on his cheek.

Morty reached up and placed his hand on his, squeezing as he said coolly:  
“Yeah but i-it still hurts.”

Rick was cupping his face now, his callused thumb brushing across his reddening lip, eyeing it before closing in on him again.  
“It's supposed to hurt, baby. M-maaakes the pleasure that much more intense..”  
He rumbled lowly against his lips before kissing him. He was much softer this time however.

His words left Morty moaning from deep in his throat. Rick could be downright fucking hot when he wanted to be. When he wasn't feeling too lazy or indifferent. And what he said now made him suppress a shudder. This was the Rick he always wondered about. The Rick that more than likely, most of his other lovers would encounter: Gentle at first, then harsh and provocative, probably rough as well. Rougher than he would have liked himself. One that probably was surprisingly more attentive to his lover's needs then one would suspect. Because Morty knew by now that Rick got off on manipulating and bending people to his will, what he wanted them to be. Morty was usually furious when he came to the realization that Rick was trying to manipulate him for his own gain. This time however, it was thrilling to say the least. His heart was already thumping fast in his chest, his breaths uneven. Geez, this was really getting to him. 

He parted lips with the youth, leaving him wanting. He could feel Morty was hard as hell, his gaze becoming distant already. No surprise there. He knew just what to say to people to get them crazy excited in no time at all. Deep down, a lot of people wanted to be told how dirty they really were. They wanted the sick, animalistic truth. Sex wasn't some kind of fun game all the time. At it's core it was primal and raw, heated and unforgiving. A lot of people were caught off guard by their own tendencies when opened up in such a way. Morty was no exception. And god damn Rick was good at bringing that out in others. Smirking, he slipped him carefully free of his boxers. He'd been wearing them lately. Cocky little fucker. Morty was already leaking. God it was amazing how the kid didn't die of dehydration with the way he secreted fluids, cum, precum, tears. Fuckin-A.

Morty stared down blearily between them to see his cock straining gently against Rick's. He let out a shuddering sigh. For some reason seeing himself pressed against Rick did things to him. Things something like that probably shouldn't.

It honestly didn't get Rick going as much as other activities but seeing how much it affected Morty was certainly arousing. This was something he could easily work with. This was going to be very amusing indeed. With a hard little exhale he twitched his dick against Morty's, making him let out a warbling moan. Rick suppressed a laugh at his own efficacy. Right on target, champ.

“Why do yo-ouu like this so much?”  
It was an honest question. No hint of sarcasm in it. For once. He wasn't sure of the motivation behind why Morty was reacting so strongly to this, but he had his suspicions.

Morty blushed, coming back to himself, dragged out of his reverie. He looked truly embarrassed to be called out.  
“I-I dunno I guess because... because yo-your dick is where I can.. I-I-I dunno make you feel good or wha-whatever.”  
Morty looked away, unsure of the true answer himself.

That clinched it. Rick knew the answer immediately.

“Well it's one of the places, that's uh, for sure.”  
He twitched again, making Morty's toes curl. The answer was clear and Rick positively reveled in the obvious enjoyment to come.

“I think you just love dick. You're a c-cockslut. I'm surprised you don't get the shakes when we haven't fucked for more than a few hours. I don't know if you look at gay porn or-or anything. I mean knowing you I'm sure you have, you little weirdo. But you're obviously a sucker for mine.”  
Rick was smirking victoriously. His words had the intended effect and more.

It would be a challenge for Morty to flush harder than he was at that moment. Was that what he was? Just a slut? For dick? The idea made heat shoot through his body all the way to his fingertips and especially to his groin. Maybe it was true.. 

Rick saw the falter in Morty's expression; the unbelievable crack that appeared in Morty's tough-guy facade. He pulled him close, deceptively gentle, eyes gleaming, his breath grazing across his ear. Time to push further.  
“You positively craaave it. Its' warmth. How it drips and twwitches. Sullies you.. Rrruins you.. Impales you. How it possesses you. Fills you so fucking much you have no idea how you can feel so goddamn full inside..”  
His voice was a simmering hiss, spitting out the words cruelly, no hint of a stutter or stammer.

Morty practically wailed. He was rutting against Rick's crotch, trembling, his body begging to be touched. He couldn't take this. How could this be who he really was? But the incredible heat bubbling up through his abdomen and groin told him it was true. It made him frustrated and already overstimulated and Rick didn't even have to lay a finger on him.  
And it was totally getting the both of them off hardcore.  
Rick's jaw clenched as he spoke through his teeth, his tone merciless, pitiless, factual; his voice quiet.

“You LOVE my cock. You wanna fucking worship it and you can deny it allll youu wwant but I know the truth. I see RIGHT through you, Morty. I can see it every time you look at me. The truth is you're greedy for it. Hungry for it. You want it so bad you can't even begin to try to control yourself when you see me. You lust after it. You CRAVE my cock, Morty. You're sick. You're twisted. You're an aaddict.”  
He couldn't stop himself from panting and he held back a shiver as a chill crept over him. These weren't just words. They were the honest-to-god truth. And that was the absolute most wonderful part. He didn't have to lie to him about himself.

Morty let out a noise between a whine and a whimper. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. What kind of tears, Rick wasn't sure: ecstasy, frustration, humiliation? Probably a confusing morass of all three. He was going out of his mind and Rick was just drinking it in, letting the feeling of what he was doing to Morty wash over him. God he was so fucking hard. He could feel himself pulsing against Morty.

Morty's breath caught in his throat as Rick reached out without warning and slid his palm over the tortured head of his cock, leaving his hand pleasantly slick with precum. With slow, delicate movements he teased and stroked him into a frenzy until those tears stinging the corners of his eyes slipped down his cheeks unabashed, leaving him hiccuping and sobbing. He was a breathtaking wreck. It was so simple and easy with Morty, all his perversions lay just beneath the surface, begging to be let free.

Rick moaned at the thought.

The kid was thrusting up hungrily into his hand but Rick would go no further and would even pull away slightly when he would get too fervent, making Morty wail in aggravation. Rick knew he was just dying to cum. His words were enough, the touching was too much. He needed it more than he could express, even with all his squirming and thrashing. But now that he had him overstimulated, he had him right where he wanted. Because now it would take more than just words to get him to go off. He could leave him hovering, edging in blissful agony as long as he pleased. Rick let out a deep sigh of satisfaction.

“R-r-rick! Pleeeease! I-I-I need to cum.. I-I-I can't cum.. Please let me c-cum!.. Fffuck..”  
He whined and sobbed, his voice raw and cracking with desperation.

“Nahhh.. haha.. What fun would that be? You're so itchy for it to be over and done with. No. I need the way you look right now to be burned into my memory. I want to see it every time I close my eyes. Because you look so beautiful right now. I wish you could see what you look like.”  
Rick rasped, his voice dripping with affection. He tickled his fingertips down Morty's shaft again. Another whine of ecstasy and pain from his desire for release.

He let him stay like that on the edge for a while, leaving Morty gasping for breath, pleading every now and than, his whole body trembling and shuddering. Sweat stood out against his skin, a puddle on Rick's lap from his weeping, swollen dick. He really was an exquisite specimen. One he could work up into a gasping, quivering mess without barely having to try. It made him feel like a god. And to Morty he probably was. He held back a moan. Damn I'm good.

“G-goddammit R-rick..”  
Morty gritted through his teeth.

Rick tutted.  
“Such language.”  
He tugged slightly at Morty's cock, making his breath hitch again.  
“Ohh so close that time, huh baby?”

Morty let out a cry.  
“Pleeaaase Riiiick!”

“Oh you want it that bad? You need me to let you fucking cum? I need you to do something for me first." He jerked Morty's face close to his by the collar of his shirt, his deft hand still causing his protege intense and intoxicatingly suffering ecstasy. It was sooo hard for the boy to wait, he knew he had such a hair trigger. It was the best. Amazing. "Well then I want you to tell me that you're my slave, Morty. You're a slave to me and my cock. You want it buried inside you deeper than you thought possible. That you LOVE being with me. And without it and me you'd be fucking NOTHING. Empty.”  
Rick's voice was hoarse and gravely. He was panting raggedly. It was really starting to get to him. He was beginning to lose control.

“I-I-I.. I'm y-y-your slave! T-to your c-cooock!”  
Morty let out another whimper trying frantically to lean up into Rick's hand.  
“I-I am n-n-nooothing without you! I-I-I n-n-need you, Rick.. I need you so.. so f-fucking bad.. I l-love when we fuck, touch, a-a-anything.. fuuck! Hmmm! N-n-need iiiit!..”

Rick licked his teeth and sighed deeply in satisfaction, heat pooling strongly in his abdomen. Little shocks of pleasure shooting up his spine and down again through his crotch, leaving him breathless. His fingers were gliding along his tip and head, still barely touching him, leaving him in agony.  
“Good boy.. Now say my name, bitch..”  
He emphasized the last word, letting his tongue get around it, tasting it.

“Riiiiick!”

He quivered and moaned against his will, closing his eyes tight until he came back to himself, his heart hammering in his chest.  
“Goood.. Let me hear it again..”

He was moaning.

“Riick! Rick, pleeease! Please, please, pleeeeease..”

He let out another wavering sigh, staring darkly at Morty. Morty with his eyes squeezed shut tight, mouth hanging open, tears streaming down his face, brows furrowed in torment. Sweating, swearing under his breath, exhausted and feverishly needy. His little buddy. His fumbling sidekick was a reduced to a puddle.

“Ohhh that's riight..”  
He fastened his hand around Morty's cock and fucked him with long, quick strokes, leaning in to nip at his ear and crook of his neck.  
“Mmph.. Yes, that's so right.. Now cum hard for daddy and fucking scream my name, you wonderful little whore.”

Morty wept loudly in relief as he felt Rick's strong, skillful fingers finally push him, close, so close, so fucking close. His breath stuck somewhere near the middle of his chest and he almost choked for air. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as they could go, his groans ramping up louder and louder, he was almost screaming. Finally he shivered hard, quaking, his thighs twitching with the force of his climax as it ruptured through him, stealing every thought in his brain and obliterating it, leaving blissful, blindingly unforgiving and absolute gratification as the only thing he could feel. Leaving him an empty, trembling shell.

“RRIIICK! Rickrickrick! HAAHH!! NNRIICK! FUhhuck! AUGH! OH GOD!!”

Rick could feel the kid's nails dig violently into his skin as he tried to grip something, anything for purchase to keep him grounded, no doubt leaving lovely purple bruises that made him buzz. Rick's eyes were wide as he watched him shoot string after sticky string of cum, all over him. Fucking hell there was a lot, for such a little guy. It was magnificent. He had the power and pleasure to do this. To sully something so pure. It was a gift. He winced as one nearly missed his eye and hit him in the face, the warmth and shock of it making him inhale sharply as he tipped precariously close to climaxing himself. Breathing raggedly, overcome and humbled a bit by what was happening, his own eyes defeated and pleading, he looked up one more time into Morty's face at the expression of perfect fucking rapture he had and a loud groan was instantly torn from him as he was decimated by his own powerful orgasm.

“Shhhhiit Mortyyyyyy! Mortymorty, yesss! God you're amaziiing! Hungh.. fffuck fuck, shit fuck..”  
He whined and cursed; moaned and shuddered. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Hhoohhh Riiick! Jesus fucking christ Rick.. Mmph..”

Morty pried his eyes open and watched Rick come undone and fall to pieces. He fucking downright shattered and broke right there. He saw it happen. It was all there for him to see. Every scrap of nasty, mean Rick was absent in that moment as he stared up at him. His face was free of hate, and all that was left in it's wake was exaltation and palpable appreciation. He could feel it, it was like he could reach out and touch it. That's how strongly it was radiating from the bitter old man. There were even tears in his eyes and he'd never seen Rick cry ever in his life. Whatever he was feeling was something even Rick was powerless to. Rick couldn't hold up under what he was experiencing. It crushed him with it's brilliance.  
And HE'D done this. Somehow, without even trying, he'd made this happen for Rick. Grizzled, miserable, and broken old Rick. Who he knew thought he could never feel love again and nothing like this, that was certain.

More tears streamed down his face and he hugged him as hard as he could manage. He hugged him for all he was worth. 

Rick let out a very inhuman noise and squeezed one eye open, managing a weak and brutally honest smile, that he had absolutely no control at all over. His thin chest heaved rapidly as he tried to get a hold of himself, and failed miserably, shivering violently. It was in the top three of the strongest orgasms he'd had in his long, sad life and this little shit had brought it on without warning.  
He didn't know what was happening to him emotionally but it wasn't, like, bad. It for sure was super fucking pussy-ass, feeling-filled, bullshit-ass, goddamn good. So motherfucking devastatingly, shatteringly good. Son. Of. A. Bitch. He could have died right then and there and that would have been just fine.

The L word hung dangerously on the tip of his tongue. It wouldn't come out. But god did he want to say it. He needed to say it. He couldn't. He promised himself he'd never say that word again, ever. But his need was so urgent that it would pulverize whatever bit of heart he had left if he didn't say it.

He was breathless, voice trembling. He sniffled.  
"M-morty I-.. I-I-I.. Morty.. Morty.. I L-l-"

"I know, Rick.. I know."

He didn't know he could still cry. Tears slipped silently down his cheeks and he squeezed Morty so tight he could swear he could hear his bones cracking. But Morty didn't utter a single sound in protest.


End file.
